helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SweetS30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello! Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama page. I just found Morning Musume like, a month ago. They are rad as shit. Is it wrong that i'm also 22 and a guy and I normally listen to death metal and hardcore? It doesn't matter, because Tanaka Reina is the bees knees. Also Ive pretty much watched every back episode of Haromoni and Hello Morning, mainly due to the fact that those shows were phenomenal. That is all, nerds. 08:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Bradley from Keep Your Distance (keepyourdistanceaz) Sure Wow, that's awesome! Sure, that would be great. I get most of my info from J-Pop Stop and Hello!Online, but it's always great to get more info. (: Thanks! Thanks Thanks, if I find anymore good sites with H!P info I'll let you know. OMG guess what. i think Hello! Watcher struck again!!! by deleting all the most recent pics of berryz i uploaded today for old maji bomber pics. those pics were the most recent pics of berryz!!!!!! maji bomber promotinal pictures were taken before fankora concert tour!!!!!!!! Evil Dear Magicgirl092393 U are totally wrong about who revised those pics. I know u have every right to accuse me so im not angry. it was most likly Sweets30 not logged in. notice how she logged in right afer the revisons. just delets some of her stupid information. Alot of people hate her an know what she is doing to others cuz she thinks she is the queen however Hello! Project would never welcome her in. Many other fans hate her but keep quiet so i stand for them. i am srry if u feel insulted by my first message from Hello! Watcher Sweets30 I know what u did. u deleted magicgirl092393 pictures eve those were the most recent. maji bomber promotinal picture photo shoot was before summer fankora concert. notice how in the pics yurina,momoko, and chinami were in the same outfits as the cover and also in the other pics in the corner is the fankora logo. from Hello! Watcher New Magiko!! hi sweets!! next year im going to take over magikos account. she gave it to me so i'll be the new magiko next year!! still me well my friend has 2 emails and the one she is using for this will be shut down in a year so i really dont know so i might just have 2 acounts and magiko doesnt want to return so she decided to give it to me if this account is unsusable. im realy wondering if the email gets shut down (cuz i also have 2 emails and one is going to be shut down next year) if my acounts on other sites will be shut down do u know? hey sweets do u know if its possible to transfer an account to another email????? yep yep. also i recenly got the hello! project 2010 winter concert DVDS!!!! :D i bought them. yes iv know it for awhile saki! is that true!! did saki really dislocate her hip??? OMG! i hope she gets better soon and dosent quit C-ute. also. WHERE DID U LEARN THIS?? MAGIKO KNOWS!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! MAGIKO SAYS SHE KNOWS WHO HELLO! WATCHER IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! welcome!!i really want to edit here!!haha :)) I'm new, and I want to know what this Hello! Watcher thing is? Can anyone tell me? Whats this Hello! Watcher thing? Im new and I dont know. Thanks Thank you! and you too congrats on getting 4,000 edits :) how do i add an info box thx